Wireless handheld medical devices are being used more and more in hospitals and in other medical settings. Because the wireless medical devices are not tethered, via a wire or cable, to a base station, the wireless handheld medical devices may be susceptible to loss and theft.
One type of wireless handheld medical device is a thermometer probe. A wireless thermometer probe is particularly susceptible to loss and theft. For example, the wireless thermometer probe may be removed from a docking station, used for a temperature measurement and not returned to the docking station. The wireless thermometer probe may be inadvertently left in a patient's bed and get lost or thrown out in the bed sheets, or a clinician may place the wireless thermometer in a pocket and forget to return the wireless thermometer to the docking station. The wireless thermometer probe is also susceptible to theft.